


Altered Light

by dreamkist



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Post-Darkening of Valinor, Tirion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: But as change had been wrought in the world its effects were not all unwanted.





	Altered Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



Anairë worked her hands over the large stone.  She felt for its imperfections and strength.  Sadness clung to her, and she knew it would seep into her work.  She had chosen to stay in Tirion when many others had left–among them her children and husband Fingolfin.  He was wise and full of valor, but she feared Fëanor’s purpose was dark and no good would result from it.  She felt it would be a long time before she would see her children and husband again.

A darkness never seen before had settled over Valinor and in her heart.  The Noldor lamented Arda’s loss.  Anairë grieved for kin lost.  Eärwen her old friend was one who also stayed behind.  Her husband Finarfin, brother of Fingolfin, had left in the Flight of the Noldor.  Eärwen brought comfort to her for she too knew how Anairë felt.

Eärwen accompanied Anairë to her work, something she had not done in many years.  Lanterns had been placed throughout the city to provide light.  She carved in stone and made works deemed beautiful by many that graced the white city.  In the soft light she chipped at a stone.  The figure emerging was not what she had intended–a figure etched in sorrow and pain.

A new light shone.  Rána the Noldor would call it, and they watched its journey across the heavens.  Anairë and Eärwen stood together underneath its cold glow.  They were glad to have this new light but worried what changes to the world it signified.

She marked this new light in designs in her work.  The figure looked heavenward where small rays cast down.  Eärwen sat in silence in what had become her usual spot as Anairë worked.  Anairë appreciated her presence.  In youth they had been something else to each other, and the passage of time had drawn them apart.  Now it was enough to simply have this.

After the Long Night another light shone.   Vása it was to be called, and it shone bright upon Tirion.  On the hill of Túna it seemed all Noldor stopped and wondered at its shining.  It was as though Arda was being breathed into life.  Anairë felt happier than she had in some time under the luminescence.  She looked to Eärwen who shared her smile.

Time seemed to carry a new weight upon the world.  Rána and Vása did not hold the beauty of the light the world had once known.  Rána was inconstant and Vása could burn too bright.  The ground seemed to shake at one time, and the towering Pelóri loomed higher over Aman while doubt and fear still plagued the Noldor.

One day a host arrived.  It was Finarfin and others of the Noldor who had joined Fëanor’s flight.  Anairë was glad for Eärwen.  She was unsurprised to find her own family was not among them.  She resigned herself to her solitary work–Eärwen would not have time to spend with her again.

But as change had been wrought in the world its effects were not all unwanted.  Anairë was heartened to see Eärwen return to the workshop and take up her place.  Over time in their simple silence her work took on a more joyful tone as did her spirit.  Eärwen, once distant, was returned to her.


End file.
